Little Olivia & The Proposal
by LittleRed10609
Summary: Draco helps Harry proposed to Ginny, however, there is a slight interruption from Hermione.


School: Hogwarts

Year: 4

Title: Little Olivia and The Proposal

Theme: Coffee Shop Muggles

Prompts: (Main) Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, 2) Green 3) "DON'T YOU DARE! *Action Added here*"

Word Count: 2891

Author's Notes: This is a Muggle HP AU with some OC's and some OOC traits on some characters.

* * *

It was a crisp early morning in August in the suburbs of London. Draco Malfoy had just unlocked and opened the door to the coffee shop he owned. He ushered his wife, Hermione, in first then followed her, closing and re-locking the door behind him. The shop had an idyllic country feel, it was of medium-size, and located in the center of the shopping district. The walls were light blue with white trim. The tables were covered with red and white plaid tablecloths, with rustic metal chairs. The country-style lighting of high lamps and brass chandeliers gave it the warm feeling of home. They had a small bookstore in front of the coffee shop. The bookshelves lined one of the walls and had two small free-standing rows on the open floor.

Draco was a young man of twenty-five years old with a slender build, platinum blond hair, and steel grey eyes that could make any woman swoon. His wife, Hermione, was also twenty-five years old, with long bushy brown hair and warm, dark, chocolate eyes. She was about eight and a half months pregnant with their first child. She was glowing with that mother–to–be aura. It made him smile every time he looked at her.

They had gotten married two years before. They were as happy as could be running their small quaint coffee shop in Surry. It was called _A Cuppa Books _to play on the double store angle. Draco ran the coffee shop side, and Hermione ran the lovely little book store.

That particular morning started out like every other; Draco had started carrying stock through to the barista area so Hermione wouldn't need to do any of the heavy lifting. He carried out big buckets of coffee beans, a few crates of creamers, cups, dishes, silverware, and utensils.

Hermione had grabbed a washcloth and a small bucket with warm water and started wiping down all the tables and counters. After that, she began to arrange the books in her little book store, and arrange the numerous sitting pillows and chairs around the shop.

A knock came at the door. Hermione looked up seeing it was their friend Ginny Weasley. Ginny was a fiery twenty-four-year-old, with stunning red hair and brown eyes. She had a sweet, innocent demeanor, though Draco knew one should be careful before making this fiery redhead angry. She stood waiting, their usual delivery of flowers in her arms.

Her family owned the flower shop two doors down. It was called _The Sweet Poppies. _It was run by Ginny's parents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Molly was kind enough to provide baked goods for Draco to sell. Ginny had six brothers, three of them helped with the deliveries and heavy work around the shop. Her older three brothers had moved away, though they still came home every chance they got.

"Good morning, Gin. How are you this morning?" Hermione asked.

"I'm alright, thanks," Ginny responded.

"Oh, how lovely! Daisies and daffodils today!" Hermione said while she sniffed the flowers. "Thank you."

"Ginny, please, won't you stay for a few and I'll make you a fresh hot coffee and a bite to eat?" Draco offered, taking a large portion of the flowers.

"Sure, I never turn down a free meal," giggled Ginny as her stomach rumbled slightly.

Hermione showed their friend to a table near the table. Draco started brewing one of their specialty coffees. Hermione went to heat up a bowl of porridge with fresh blueberries and honey in it. Hermione served the porridge to Ginny, and she started to eat the warm breakfast. Hermione sat down across from her friend to rest for a minute.

"Okay, close your eyes, Ginny," Draco chuckled slightly.

Ginny complied and closed her eyes. Draco brought over an exceptional coffee he made for her and set it down next to her bowl.

"Okay open your eyes!" Draco said.

"That looks AMAZING! What is it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"It's one of my _new _house specials. White Chocolate Macadamia Mocha with whip cream and white chocolate shavings on top!" Draco proudly said.

"WOW! It tastes like heaven," she hummed as she savored the first sip. "Thank you, Draco, for the coffee and thank you, Hermione, for the porridge." Ginny smiled.

"Your welcome sweetie. We're friends, and you'll always be welcome here," Hermione said.

Just then Ginny's cell phone jingled. She had received a text message from her boyfriend, Harry: '_Meet me this evening, at 7 pm at the coffee shop for a special dinner. Please wear something dressy. _'Ginny looked at the screen confused but replied, "_Okay_ _I'll see you at 7!_"

"What's with Harry?" Hermione asked. Ginny read the text to her, trying to figure it out. Ginny and Hermione were inquisitive on what the surprise could be.

Harry and Ginny had been dating since they were fourteen years old and in middle school. Harry was twenty-five, he had a slender build and jet black, untamable hair, just like his late father, James. Harry also had brilliant green eyes, like his late mother, Lily. As soon as Draco heard the texts, he panicked. He ran into the kitchen to start prepping the pastries, leaving both Hermione, and Ginny confused

Draco smiled to himself as he thought about the secret he had been made to keep. He knew what Harry had planned for Ginny; he had asked for Draco's help in pulling off the _perfect_ marriage proposal. Harry didn't earn very much where he was working; just enough to pay his bills and get food, but he had managed to save enough for a truly amazing night.

Draco had suggested that Harry use _A Cuppa Books_; he would save money and Draco could make it extra special for the dinner for two. Draco had made arrangements for a fancy restaurant to deliver a luxury meal, and he charged it to the coffee shop's account–an early engagement present. Draco had asked to see the ring, Harry. Harry hung his head, finally admitting that he couldn't afford one. Draco smiled, after all, he had anticipated this and then gave Harry his grandmother's emerald green engagement ring. Harry was in complete shock; his best friend had just given him such a gorgeous ring to give to his girlfriend. Now, all Harry had to do was ask Ginny to dinner, and then ask her to marry him.

"Well, this is interesting. Don't you think, Draco? Harry asked Ginny for a date here, at our shop, _after hours_," Hermione said suspiciously, as she handed a receipt to Draco.

"Harry couldn't afford a nice restaurant, so I am helping him out," Draco replied nonchalantly. "He's working his backside off to try and save. What that is, I'm not sure, he wouldn't say." Draco looked away sheepishly.

"Well, why you didn't tell me? I could have helped you plan things, handsome husband of mine." Hermione pulled Draco by his shirt into a deep kiss, before returning to Ginny.

"I don't have any nice dresses!" Ginny panicked. "I'm not a dress kind of girl, and you know that Hermione!"

"Don't worry, I have some dresses from before I was pregnant," Hermione offered with a smile. "You can pick any of those dresses, and we can do up your hair nicely–if you want."

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny answered shyly. "We've never been on a fancy date before. We've always just had dinner at the flat and watched a movie. This is such a huge step up for him. I wonder what he's up to?"

The rest of the day Ginny had her head in the clouds; she was so excited about the fancy date that evening. She was so flustered that she kept mixing up deliveries or arranging the wrong flowers for orders. Her mom became reasonably concerned and pulled her aside. Molly still had that kindly expression on her face when she asked, "Ginny dear, what has you so frazzled?"

"Harry asked me to a fancy dinner tonight and I have to get… all fancy. I'm excited and nervous all at the same time Mom," Ginny responded.

"Oh Ginny, this is a big step. It's normal to feel a little nervous. Why don't you stop doing your deliveries for today and help me in the kitchen instead? It might be a good distraction," Molly suggested.

"Sure, Mom sounds good," Ginny responded.

The rest of the day Ginny assisted Molly in the kitchen and in front of the shop so her mom could keep an eye on her. When it was finally the time for Ginny to get ready for the date her and Molly went over to Hermione's apartment and picked out a beautiful lilac purple dress. It was a halter-neck dress, and it fit her figure beautifully. The dress was made from beautiful satin material with silver edging with flowing chiffon around the bottom, finishing just below the knee. Hermione had helped her with her hair and makeup. Ginny's red hair was done is a half updo with soft curls draping down to her shoulders. Hermione had chosen a beautiful silver broach comb to affix to her hair. Her makeup was natural, neutral tones, with soft pink lips. Once the makeover was done Ginny and Molly went back to the Weasley home so Ginny could get dressed. She couldn't stop the giddy smile she had after she looked at herself in the mirror. She started to walk down the stairs to leave, and the twins stepped out of the living room and stopped her.

"Hey, Sis, we can make your dress sparkle more like the midnight sky if you want?" the twins asked with matching grins.

"DON'T YOU DARE or I will make you do ALL of the floral and bakery delivery for a WEEK by yourselves!" Molly came down the stairs pointing her finger at each of the twins. "I'm still angry with you two over the hi-jinx you pulled on my cupcakes earlier! You replaced my homemade strawberry jelly with chili pepper jelly. Luckily Percy ate it, and _not_ a customer!"

The twins scurried back into the living room; she was the only one that could strike fear into their hearts.

"Thanks, Mom. I love you," Ginny said appreciatively.

"Love you too sweetie! Now, go have a lovely evening!" Molly smiled, gently kissing Ginny on the forehead.

Ginny glided happily down to the coffee shop. There was a beautiful warm glow coming from inside. She took a deep breath and went into the shop, and Harry walked out from the back area. He was wearing a handsome, charcoal-grey three-piece suit. The two of them each took a gasping breath at how amazing each other looked.

"Ginny, you look... absolutely amazing!" Harry said stunned.

"Thanks." Ginny blushed. "You look handsome yourself."

Harry guided her to a table and pulled out her chair. Ginny gushed as she sat down, and waiting on Harry who went to get the food that was ordered. Draco had outdone himself and gotten them high-end Italian cuisine Borchetta, Risotto, Tiramisu, and wonderful white wine. Harry rolled out the trolley with the food and wine and waited on his beautiful girlfriend.

"Wow. These smell wonderful!" Ginny said as she took in a deep breath of the aromas from the food.

Harry sat smiling at her and pouring a glass of wine. Just as they were going to take their first bites, Draco came running frantically into the shop.

"Bag, Bag, where did I leave it? I know I brought it this morning! Crap!" Draco screeched wildly, running around frantically looking for the luggage.

"Draco, what's wrong? What's going on?" Ginny asked concerned and trying to hide the slight irritation at her wonderful night being disturbed.

"She's in labor!" he cried, suddenly Ginny's irritation faded. "She's in the car. I left the bag here like a stupid dingbat." Draco continued running around looking more than a little crazed.

"Dude, slow down! We can help, you just need to take a deep breath." Harry finally caught him and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'll go and check on Hermione. Harry, check the front of the store, and Draco the back of the store. Now go!" Ginny ordered.

"Got it, hun. Draco, are you good?" Harry asked.

"I think so. Let's go," Draco said.

Ginny quickly ran outside to find a panting, screaming Hermione in the front seat of their car.

"Oh, Hermione! Draco and Harry are looking for the bag. Can I do anything until Draco gets back?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, stay close! Please don't leave me, okay?" Hermione managed to say between contractions.

"Don't worry, I won't leave," Ginny reassured.

Back inside the shop, the guys were running around looking for the bag. Harry went over the cash register. Sure enough, underneath was Hermione's hospital 'go bag'.

"Draco, I found it!" Harry shouted.

"Oh, thank god! Thank you so much!" Draco said thankfully.

They ran to the car, finding the girls holding hands and doing breathing exercises. Hermione's contractions were about seven minutes apart now.

"Okay, now we're ready, dear. I'm so sorry!" Draco said. "Now, you two, go finish your date, sorry for the interruption."

"Hun, they are coming with us, no questions. Got it?" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Sure, whatever you want sweetie," Draco said as he comforted his wife.

"You two, get in, you're coming with. I will personally pay for another date night," Hermione promised between her breaths.

Ginny climbed into the back of the car and buckled up. Harry ran back to lock up the shop and then hopped in next to Ginny, and they raced off to Surrey Memorial Hospital.

By the time they had arrived at the front door, Hermione's contractions were five minutes apart. Harry jumped out and grabbed a wheelchair for Hermione. Draco left the car running, got out and helped her into the chair, and started to push her into the hospital. Ginny followed behind them with the luggage bag, she was trying to get Draco's attention, which clearly wasn't happening. All he could focus on was getting his wife up to Labor and Delivery.

Harry decided to deal with Draco's car, which he had left running and unparked. During the long walk to up to the hospital, Harry had time to think about his proposal. He still had the emerald green ring in his pocket. He had finally arrived at the main reception for Labor and Delivery.

"What room is Hermione Malfoy in, please?" Harry inquired.

"Are they expecting you, sir?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mrs. Malfoy is in room one-hundred and thirteen. Go straight down this hall, and it will be the second to last room on the right," she instructed.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

Harry wandered down to the room and reached to knock on the door. Suddenly a blood-curdling scream sounded through it.

"Draco, I love you, but how could you do this to me?" Hermione screamed.

Harry froze out of fear of what was going on behind the door.

"You can do this Hermione! Think about the beautiful baby girl we are going to have, come on Hermione!" Draco proclaimed.

Harry knocked softly, Ginny answered and pulled him in swiftly and shut the door again. She hugged and kissed him and pushed him toward Draco.

"Draco, can I do anything to help?" Harry asked.

"Oh, man would it be too much to ask you to take pictures? Waist and above… obviously!" Draco asked fumbling with a camera, handing it to Harry.

"You bet," Harry responded.

"Thank you. Harry," Hermione managed to say.

Ginny and Draco were holding Hermione's hands as the birthing team came in to start the delivery. About an hour later a beautiful sandy, blonde-haired baby girl lay swaddled in Hermione's arms. Draco sitting next to her, and they were both awestruck with parental love. They named their perfect, beautiful daughter Olivia Rose Malfoy.

"You know, I thought that our little Olivia will need godparents," Hermione said slyly.

"You're right, hun. What about Harry and Ginny?" Draco asked.

"Yes, just whom I was thinking of," Hermione said. "So, will you two do us the honor of being Olivia's godparents?"

"Yes, absolutely we will!" Ginny replied excitedly; she had a teary smile.

"Wait, Hermione, aren't godparents supposed to be married?" Draco said and winked at Harry.

Harry caught the cue, and turned to Ginny and got down on one knee and pulling out the emerald green ring.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, I have known you for a long time now, and we both love each other fiercely. I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives. Will you do me the distinct honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes, Harry I will!" Ginny exclaimed leaping into his arms almost knocking him over, her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Harry slid the ring onto her hand and kissed her hand. "I love you, Ginny."

"Congratulations! I do have one question though. Draco, did you know about the proposal?" Hermione inquired quietly.

"Yes dear, and I'm happy that I did," Draco said proudly.

"I'm proud of you. Always thinking of others before yourself," Hermione said happily.

At that point, Little Olivia cooed and they all gathered around the baby to show her their love.


End file.
